Untitled
by tomhiddlestonpenisappreciation
Summary: Sylar has some help. Rating may go up later. For now it's a solid T.
1. Chapter 1

"Nnnn," Alistair groaned from the amount of work he had to use just to turn over in bed. He expected someone next to him, but, like all the other times, the space next to his was empty and cold with no evidence of another body being there at all. Looking up at the ceiling, he sighed. Any other disappointment he could handle, but this?

_Stop thinking like that_, he told himself. _He'll hear you and know you're questioning him._

Instead of staying on the subject any longer, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and heaved himself out of bead. Walking into the bathroom, he examined his face in the mirror. After a few minutes and no change in what he saw staring back at him, Alistair turned the knobs in the shower and waited for the water to turn so hot it would scald. Once it got that high, he stepped in. Letting the water fall on him, memories from last night started to flood into his mind.

After what felt like hours, he stepped out, grabbed a towel, and dried off. Not bothering to do anything with his hair, he brushed his teeth and threw some random pair of clothing on. Grabbing the keys, he walked out of his front door and walked over to his car. When he went to put the keys in the ignition, something caught his eye in the mirror. He turned around and the sight that met his eyes nearly gave him a heart attack. There was a man sitting in the back of his car. But once he got a closer look, he found that this wasn't just _any_ man.

"Hello, Alistair," he said, an evil smile playing on his lips.

Alistair gulped, "S-Sylar….nice to s-see you today."

The smile was still on Sylar's lips as he leaned closer. Alistair could feel his warm breath ghost over his face.

"You need to work on your technique," he whispered.

_Dammit! I knew something went wrong last night_.

"I-I-I'm sorry Sylar, I'll work harder next time, I promise," Alistair said. It all came out in a rush. He was trying to fight the tears off. He couldn't even please the one man he loved. The man he would give everything, even his life, for.

"Calm down, Alistair, I'll let it slide this one time. But next time, don't think it won't go unpunished."

"O-of c-course."

With that, Sylar ruffled his hair and teleported out of the car. It was only five seconds before Alistair let his tears fall.

"Dammit!" he yelled as they ran free and fast down his face. "I can't do a thing for him! Why the hell does he keep me around?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

OOOoooOOOh it continues! Sorry it's taken so long to write the next chapter for this. I'm just a HUGE procrastinator. I hope you can understand. Well, hopefully you guys can remember where this fic left off. If not, I can tell you.

**Here's what happened:**  
Alistair wakes up alone one morning (which is very unpleasing to him), Sylar creeps around Alistair like the stalker he is by hiding in Alistair's car, Sylar tells him he needs to work on his technique in bed and then leaves, and Alistair loses it.  
**BAM!**

I think now would be a good time to introduce a new character, don't you? I thought so.

Fritz was sitting in a stool at some old, run-down bar he had never been to in his life. It wasn't because he _wanted _to be there, he was there on request. Someone had left him a message telling him where to go, where to sit, what to order, and how long to wait. 20 minutes. That time was almost up. He went to grab his wallet and pay for his drinks when he was joined by someone. He looked familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Good afternoon, Fritz," the man said with a smirk.

Now he knew.

"Gabriel! It's so good to see you!" he exclaimed, German accent nowhere near fading.

Sylar's smirk immediately left his face at the sound of his name.

"Don't _ever_ call me that _again_."

"Vell, vhat exactly do I call you, then? Gray? Gabe?"

"My name is Sylar."

"Ah. Sylar."

"Listen, I have a job for you."

"Vhat exactly is it, then?"

"I need you to track this man down for me."

"Vhy do you need him? How is he significant to you?"

"I need him for a certain job. Just find him and tell me where he is. I'll know if you don't. I'm keeping tabs on you."

"Right."

"Well, we'll be seeing each other soon, then, won't we?" Sylar asked with a devious smile on his face.

"Yes," Fritz replied with a nervous smile.

Sylar slapped him once on the back and walked out of the bar, leaving Fritz sitting by himself. There was something up with this Gabriel. This wasn't the man he knew. This was someone else and he was going to find out who he was.

Once again, he went dig out his wallet from his pocket, actually getting it out this time, and took his money out, laying it on the bar, and walked out.


End file.
